Quartet
by LisAlice5472
Summary: Four friends, two couples, one night to relish love. Each love story is told in a different chapter. (Set during the game, slight M content)
1. Two Lovebirds (Deuce & Rem)

**Hey guys! This is my second Final Fantasy Type-0 story, considering the other one is a crossover between Type-0 and Final Fantasy XV :)**

 **This story is set during the game, after Class Zero escapes from the Militesi Empire,**

 **being accused for having assassinated the queen of Concordia.**

 **I wanted to add some romance to that scene!**

 **So here's the result:**

* * *

 **Quartet**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Two Lovebirds (Deuce and Rem)**

* * *

It was fascinating how gracefully the flames of fire could dance. They were many and each of them had its own shape, but together they were forming a pleasant fire that lifted the heart, generating a protective heat. Furthermore, if her surroundings hadn't been so unknown and frightening, Deuce could have imagined she was back at home, safe and sound, in front of the warm fireplace. She had been watching for what seemed like an eternity the gentle flames separating and uniting, as if they were siblings confronting each other. Not a sound awoke her from her reverie, an eerie silence covering the dark grove. From time to time, only the burned wood would crack, but never loudly enough to force her eyes open. She was dreaming of peace and hope, of her country not being at war anymore. And, because a cruel fate was determined to prove her wrong by crushing all her dreams, war bloomed right next to her tired body.

"Tell me! Tell me why you killed my brother!"

"That's none of your business, yo!"

"What? Didn't you hear I said MY brother? Of course this makes it be my business!"

"Would you stop shouting? I've had enough for today."

"How can I? If you won't answer me? Somebody, please, pray tell!"

As she heard the battle being now in full swing, Deuce let out a sad sigh. Fights always brought her morale down, but to hear her colleagues – no, her friends – having a fall out…

"He died because of you all, is this not true?"

"You know, you're really sayin' too much!"

"What a meddler!"

"You wouldn't know what it feels like! To lose somebody you love, somebody who was your only family! I should have expected you to be heartless. Heartless and nothing more to it – you're pathetic weapons of war! You just take orders and go out on the battlefield to annihilate whoever your commander demands of you!"

Nobody dared to say anything anymore, until one of the boys made up his mind.

"Ok, YOU ASKED FOR THIS!"

Deuce let out a cry this time. A veritable cry of fear. Her friends didn't bother to check on her because they were all watching the violent battle between Machina and Nine. The first wanted to find answers to his greatest enigma: why did these young people called Class Zero kill his elder brother. The second, well, he had the quite opposite objective: to shield the truth from Machina. And… beside that… he never backed down from any battle. Especially a one-on-one manly dispute, which provided him with entertainment.

"Oh, this is terrible!" Rem said as she gripped Deuce's arm.

"I know. How has it come to this?"

Deuce hugged her friend and Rem hugged back as the two of them stood and watched with trembling eyes how the raven haired boy – Machina – evaded smoothly all of Nine's furious punches. They so wanted to stop this. Their country was at war, then why would they even fight each other? Shouldn't they join forces instead?

"Rem, what can we do?"

"I… I wish there were something…"

In a lonely corner, Class Zero's first member sat on a small log, counting his cards – his signature weapon, cards that invoked all sorts of magic effects on enemies. Nine's uncensored curses resounded in his ears and Machina's painful grunts only made him shook his head in guilt. If anyone had had to take the blame for letting Izana die on the battlefield, it would have been him. Ace's eyes became teary as he remembered how desperate Izana was when death came closer, closer and closer to put him to eternal slumber. _No, no! I don't… I don't want to die!_ the poor man cried. And all this time, Ace there stood hopeless, unable to cast Cure on him (a magic spell that healed wounds) for it was too late. He kneeled next to Izana's lifeless body, saying his good byes. He joined his hands together on his chest. Only after that did he stand up from the crime scene and he silently cried for another casualty lost in the merciless war between Rubrum – his homeland – and the Militesi Empire. Even though there were rumors lurking around the country that Class Zero was comprised of totally no emotional cadets, exceptions still existed. Ace was one of these. Rem and Deuce and maybe even more others, but these three were for sure.

"Quit messin' with me and fight like a man!" Nine shouted at his opponent.

Machina's anger grew out of its limits as he summoned his Twin Rapiers. He was more than eager to put on a real fight… in the memory of his elder brother, Izana.

"Now it's a party!" Sice laughed when Nine summoned his Spear in response.

"No, this is madness!" Rem stated when she sprang to her feet.

"This has to stop NOW!" Deuce said.

"Let him have his little game. I'm ready. And I'm not afraid to die!"

"Machina, please. You don't know what you're talking about. Sheath your blades."

The teen wouldn't have stopped at all costs, had it not been Rem's terrified voice reaching his ears. He froze in time for a short while as Nine quickly targeted the place where his opponent's heart would be. Other Class Zero members just watched without saying any words, but some were even close to cheering. Sice was, for instance. How she loved a good deal of adrenaline!

"R-Rem? Did you call me?"

Machina dismissed his weapons like she told him to.

"Yes. You're not getting your answer taking them on like that."

"Why stop? I'm having fun!" Nine laughed.

Skillfully swinging his spear, he wasted no time in stabbing the other in the chest.

"Stay down, dog." he snapped, "And learn to show respect to your fellow Class Zero members."

As quick as a flash, Rem jumped to Machina's side.

"Why did you hurt him?!"

She embraced her childhood friend and put a hand on his wound, instantly casting Cure on him. Surprised as he was, Machina could only watch as blood dried up, then magic green waves sewed back his injured tissues. He so wanted to lean on Rem's shoulder – yes, he had been desperately waiting for such a moment – but with the whole Class Zero there to watch them his dreams still remained a sweet fantasy.

"Thank you, Rem." he managed to whisper at her ear.

She just smiled at him before scrutinizing the one who dared to hurt Machina. The culprit, Nine, didn't have a care in the world. He lifted his spear once again to strike a second time and Rem nearly cried in fear at his gesture, placing herself before Machina like a shield.

"Man, you're pathetic!" Nine roared, "Is that how you defend yourself?"

"Let it go, Nine!" another voice shouted at him and he recognized it to belong to the flutist Deuce.

It seemed that nothing could convince the boy. Nobody bothered to put an end to his gaudy show. But what happened next he never would have expected. Awestruck, he watched as a furious deck of cards rapidly flew in front of his very eyes, preventing him from making another move. When he looked to his right, Ace was already by his side, with a disappointed expression on his face. He flicked his fingers and the cards disappeared, leaving behind only a trail of magic dust.

"That's enough, Nine!" he firmly said, "Machina meant no harm."

"Hey! Since when do you rise your weapon at me?"

"Don't change the subject."

And Ace's brows furrowed. He was dead serious.

"Fine, fine! Leave me be, yo! Just a joke, y'know."

"Then I'm concerned about your sense of humour." Ace countered.

That was when Nine stepped down, dismissing his spear and turning around.

"Forget I was here."

Machina watched him walk further away from the 'crime scene'. He couldn't help but exclaim:

"I was expecting a word of apology."

Nine glanced over his shoulder with furious eyes. As a reply, Machina was gifted nothing more than the grotesque sight of Nine rising his long and slim middle finger at him. Was it worth getting up on his feet in order to teach Nine manners? No, of course not. Machina knew that well. First, that night's show had already been on for too long. Second, it was unnatural that Nine could be taught manners in such a short time. So why not save his strength… or at least the little that was left of it? Unlike Class Zero's spearman, Machina used his upper head when he had to appeal to judgement.

"Thank you, Ace, for putting an end to this charade." Rem said.

"Oh, it's the least I could do. After all, the cat's out of the bag now."

He sighed, aware of the fact that he had to explain the reason why Izana died. Whether he liked it or not – and this was the part that hurt him most.

"Machina, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, the pain is gone… thanks to Rem's magic."

She smiled, content, then withdraw her hand from the place where his wound had been.

"I think I owe you serious explanation."

"Ace, perhaps this can wait till tomorrow." Rem pleaded.

But the raven haired boy shook his head quickly.

"No, I would like to hear now."

Regret shone in Ace's eyes. He beckoned to a pathway that lead through a small forest.

"So be it. Let's take a stroll, shall we?"

Machina looked up at him, feeling a seed of friendship being planted in his heart. Yes, he accused Class Zero that they were heartless, yet he managed to find somebody for his taste. Somebody righteous and carrying, just like himself. Indeed, Ace was going to be a good friend! So he nodded and rose from the ground to his full, 5'9 height, ready to join forward alongside Ace. The other Class Zero members didn't approve of this, but there was little they could do about it. As soon as Ace and Machina's silhouettes were out of their sight, they decided to head back inside. A small, abandoned wooden house served as their shelter for the fearsome night.

"Well, King and I will stay and watch your backs for half an hour." Sice announced as she summoned her scythe, "Go get some sleep."

They entered the house, one by one. Only Deuce and Rem were left behind.

"Will they be ok?"

"I sure hope so. Machina and Ace are both strong."

"Yes, but who knows what wild beasts lurk out there..."

"Ace couldn't say the secret out loud here. That's why he took Machina with him. Though I don't think they went too far."

As much as Deuce was trying to appease her friend, Rem never pictured herself sleeping somewhere safe with Machina being gone somewhere unknown and dangerous! No. She sat down next to the fire that was still burning slightly. Her face held much concern. Deuce smiled as a random thought got stuck in her mind. She accompanied Rem, not willing to rest as long as she knew her worried.

"Have I told you that… I have a little crush on Ace?"

It goes without saying that she spoke these words in a hushed tone.

"Oh, you do?"

Snapped out of her worries, Rem's eyes were bright again.

"Yes, but please keep this just between us."

"Of course."

Several meters away, there stood Sice and King, surely uninterested in Deuce's romantic business.

"Tell me more. I'm intrigued!"

Rem winked at her.

"Well, I haven't confessed this yet to him."

"Don't be sad. All things happen when they must."

The two of them truly sounded like long lost sisters. Perhaps it was Rem's turn now to reveal how much she cared about Machina: a little too much to call him just a friend. However, she didn't interrupt Deuce.

"I've known him for quite a long time. Then I heard we were assigned in the same class. Then fate brought us together even during missions. They sent me with him almost at all times. Quite curious."

"Yes, and I bet you weren't unsatisfied with that!"

"Ah, don't tease me! Speaking of which, do you think it slipped my eyes the way you tense up every time Machina walks near?"

In a heartbeat Rem's cheeks were crimson red.

"That's…!"

"Come now, Remmy, I can keep a secret."

"B-But Machina and I are…"

Deuce put her hands on Rem's shoulders, laughing silently:

"Deeply in love with each other. You're just too shy to make the first move and he doesn't have the guts to confess to you yet!"

"…I can't help it. We've known each other since we were kids."

Rem hung her head, mimicking defeat. Nevertheless, she was happy that she had the opportunity to share her feelings with a friend like Deuce.

"I see. Who knows, maybe these boys will soon pluck up their courage and tell us they love us!"

"Oh, my dear! It's perfect that you decided to take up playing the flute. Dreamers like you walk the path of music."

This time, they laughed together.

"Now that's a good way to put it."

"Jokes left aside, Deuce, is it true that Class Zero is responsible for Izana's death? He was Machina's brother."

"I don't know, Rem. I wasn't there."

"Then how come Ace knows?"

"Ace was assigned for that mission. He told us all he was there when Izana died. Queen and Nine accompanied him too."

" **Nine**?!"

Deuce nodded.

"Why do you think he was so angry tonight? He didn't want to take the blame on him. He didn't want Machina to find out he witnessed Izana dying."

A soft breath of wind extinguished the last flames of fire. Night was now in full bloom. Stars began to shine up there, on the sky that knew no borders. Furthermore, it was getting cold. Sice and King stood in the distance like living statues, guarding the small camp.

"Rem, are you sure you want to keep staying here?"

"Deuce, do you have to ask?"

The two locked eyes for several seconds until they said at the same time:

" **Certainly**."

Then Rem giggled and added:

"Until our charming princes come back."

They shared an embrace as their thoughts drifted off towards two handsome boys – one dark haired, with emerald piercing eyes, while the other was endowed with fair hair and cerulean eyes.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome! C:**

 **Spoiler: the next chapter will focus on Ace and Machina talking about Izana's death and... a _little_ bit of love? Ok, a _lot_ of love! **


	2. Other Two Lovebirds (Ace & Machina)

**_Has anybody noticed that I write too much dialogue?_**

 ** _I have!_**

 ** _So sorry if this makes the story hard to read. Let me know your opinion in a review, will you?_**

 ** _I want to make my stories easy and attractive._**

 ** _Just imagine that you're watching a movie. I want my readers to see everything that I describe._**

 ** _And I can do that if I heavily rely on dialogue, right?_**

 ** _-Anyway, please enjoy Machina and Ace's 'talk'-_**

* * *

 **Quartet**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Other Two Lovebirds (Ace and Machina)**

* * *

"I really don't know why I've lost my temper. But I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

Machina walked slowly behind Ace, gazing at his own feet, unable to look his comrade in the eye. He was sad. Sad for having lost Izana – the brother whose face he barely remembered – sad for having confronted Nine like he did and maybe even for begging for answers so imperatively. He had not been himself lately… Ever since he joined Class Zero he had been feeling this heart-crushing antipathy towards his classmates. Strange though, because while he had still been in Class Second, he had looked up to those undaunted, strong young people. At least, that's how he thought they were back at that time. Now he accused them of being 'heartless' and nothing more than mere 'weapons of war'.

As a deep silence surrounded the two boys, Machina wanted to slam his fist in something. Perhaps in the face of the one who killed his brother.

"I wish I could say I empathize with you, but unfortunately I have no family." Ace muttered sadly, "So I wouldn't know what it feels like to lose a brother on the battlefield."

This statement made a pair of green eyes to lock with another of night sky blue.

"You're… really all by your own?"

"Y-Yes. I had no choice but to join Akademia. And before I knew, they made me Class Zero's number one."

The trees around them began to whisper gently as the wind blew. The pale moon captured itself behind gray clouds.

"I didn't choose my fate. It was the only thing left for me to do."

"To fight for Rubrum?"

Machina's right brow rose a little.

"That's my focus, indeed."

"Until death shall separate you from the living?"

Ace stopped next to an old oak and leaned against it, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I'm not afraid to die."

He shook his head when he spoke these words as to convince the other teen.

"What scares me actually is the fact that nobody will remember me as time flies by."

"That may be true, but I think your classmates will never forget you."

"Oh, of course they will. Some of them."

Ace closed his eyes, pondering for a while.

"You know, you were right. Class Zero surely is something because we are able to fight and move on even if one of us were to die. Do you want to know how?"

"Enlighten me." Machina said as he comfortably sat on the soft grass.

"The crystal that protects Rubrum has cast a spell on us. When somebody dies, their name and their face are wiped out of our minds and hearts like they never existed. This makes us keep fighting no matter what."

Ace sighed in the cool night air.

"You were so right, Machina. We are weapons of war!"

"Can you imagine what would happen if we suddenly remembered all those who passed away? Undoubtedly we'd be battered by guilt and regret."

"Yes. Therefore, we wouldn't be able to wage war anymore."

"So that means it is the crystal's will to let this war continue?"

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you."

Machina rested his forehead on his knees, secretly thanking Akademia for giving him such a long cape that kept him warm. One single tear oozed from his eye.

Too many battles…

Too many cries…

The crimson red flag of Rubrum was still pierced proudly in the ground. Ace held once onto that flag. In fact, he was the one who fixed it back in its place after the ruthless invaders destroyed everything in their wake.

Too much death…

Too many names that won't even remain memories, but shrouded in oblivion…

The salty tear reached Machina's lips and that was when he grunted and wiped it quickly, without knowing that more will be shed.

"You said that those who die are forgotten by the living."

"Indeed." Ace nodded.

"Then tell me this. How can **YOU** of all people remember Izana?"

Silence. A flock of birds took to the sky all of a sudden.

"Ace? Please, answer me."

Machina's curiosity was nearly burning. The blond haired teen sat down as well, his heart throbbing.

"All rules have their exception." he spoke, "I am one of these."

And because Machina didn't dare to stop him there, Ace went on revealing the truth:

"This has nothing to do with me being Class Zero's first. It's just that the crystal doesn't have full effect on me. I can fight, but I still remember the casualties of war."

Machina had no reason to doubt this revelation. He put a friendly hand on Ace's shoulder.

"And you wreck yourself with their pain as if it were yours. You're empathic."

"That's how war goes. People from both sides end up being lost forever. I can't help but cry for those who do so. Including your brother…"

The dark haired teen stirred, his eyes – to their full extent.

"It broke my heart to watch him writhe there, unwilling to die just yet."

Machina opened his mouth to counter with any possible words. Ace gave him a sad glance which slightly eased off his nerves.

"Don't think that I didn't want to save him. I did all I could. From casting Cure to crying for him."

"Oh, but let me guess. It was already too late, since his phantoma had been ripped into pieces."

Ace swallowed the hard lump in his throat and gave Machina a friendly pat on the back.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I never wanted to kill him! I never wanted him to die!"

"I see. Thank you for telling me the truth."

The younger teen watched the white stars blinking gently one after the other.

"Truth is always bitter to those who fear it."

Once again, Machina's inner anger had been awakened.

"I fear nothing!" he snarled.

"False. You fear much."

Now, if Ace hadn't been his friend, Machina would have most probably put on another fight right there and then. Yet he pierced the blonde with his emerald eyes, greedily waiting like a hawk stalking its prey.

"For instance, you're afraid of losing Rem."

Harsh stutter could be heard from next to him.

"I've noticed she's special to you."

"She's all I have left!"

"Is this the reason why you want to become Agito? To protect her at all costs, to spare her of any kind of harm?"

After a long silence…

"That's the idea, exactly. But how did you know? I've tried as much as I could to avoid getting people's attention. I didn't want them to know how much I care for Rem. Can I trust you, Ace?"

"It's up to you to find the answer to that."

"Oh, man! Stop talking in riddles!"

Machina smirked, followed by Ace's soft chuckle.

"You like her."

"Kinda a lot."

"That's understandable."

"Well then, what about you?"

The left corner of Machina's lips rose into a smile. Ace just blushed as he received a slight shoulder poke from his friend.

"My… love interest?"

He stood up and made a few steps forward. Slowly, he plucked up his courage.

"There's this nice girl, Deuce."

"The flutist?"

"Yes, her. She and I are often assigned for the same mission."

"I'm sure that has to be a mistake!" Machina joked.

Ace ran a hand through his hair. He was becoming nervous.

"It is fate!"

Their merry laughter echoed throughout the forest. Machina had nearly forgotten his own sorrow. Chatting with Ace was like reliving the moments spent in Izana's company.

"You haven't made a move on her yet?"

The blonde's chin suddenly fell on his chest.

"N-No."

"Why not?"

"Maybe precisely because you haven't made a move on Rem either!"

Machina's pupils dilated due to his amazement.

"That's not fair. Rem is different. She doesn't tolerate jerks and I'm afraid… tonight I was one. How am I supposed to make it up to her? On the other hand, Deuce is a lot easier to approach as far as I'm concerned. Why not ask her to play you a song?"

"A promising start indeed, Machina. Thank you."

Ace's voice was situated between irony and amusement.

"But why did you say Rem's angry with you?"

"Oh, don't you remember how I acted back there? I scared her. Not to mention that I got hurt. But for her, I don't think I would be able to walk right now."

Machina stood up as well, enfolding his long cape over his tunic. Strangely, the air had begun to feel very cold. Ace, however, could just rub his arms with his hands, shivering a little.

"I think Rem was just worried about you. I caught a glimpse of the way she gazes at you – so dreamy and cute!"

"What's your point?"

"I'm trying to say that she might also have a crush on you. Never know until you try. How about we head back now? Put a smile on your face and show that you're alright. Then you can apologize and confess your love to her."

"ACE!"

Giggle after giggle, the two boys decided to return to the desolate house, leaving a quiet glade behind them. The wind blew eerily, like in a ghost story.

"So how come you're such a love master?" Machina asked, "You're giving me fairly good words of advice."

"I read a lot when I'm not on mission day."

The older teen pouted his lips.

"What exactly do you read?"

Ace hid his nose under his palms. How was he supposed to say **that**?

"Um… ro…mance novels?"

"Wow. You've left me speechless."

"It's not my fault. I've had enough of battle strategies, mission briefing, Orience mythology and so on. I want to read something for my mind and soul."

"Mind and soul, eh? Look what I find out about Class Zero's first."

With horrified eyes, Ace grabbed onto Machina's arm.

"You can't let them know this! It's personal info."

He went on pleading, shaking poor Machina's limbs until he heard his voice.

"Rest assured, your secret's safe. Now please, don't rip my hands off. I still need them. My two rapiers don't move on their own, y'know."

Ace let go obediently, but he still had to ask:

"Just listen to you! Since when do you say 'y'know'? That sounds like Nine."

"Hmm… Perhaps I'm starting to get used to you guys. Especially Nine. Yes, he's one of a kind, y'know?"

None of them had any reluctance to throw an arm on each other's shoulder, walking at the same pace like chums. Ace leaned ever so lightly against Machina's tunic to seek whatever warmth he hoped to find. If nothing else, a sharp cold stung his body and they still had to traverse quite the distance to reach their camp. Seriously now, who made them stray so much from the group?

"Here. Pull this around you and give me a hug."

Never had Ace expected Machina to be so kind. He did as he was told. Fortunately, the cape proved long enough and somehow, it kept both of them warm, at least warm enough so as not to let them freeze. Bless Akademia! And the cadet master be praised for making the measurements for Machina's uniform. It had been his decision to give the teen that marvelous crimson cape.

The forest was as silent as a grave, which frightened the two boys. A wild beast could have leapt from the nearest bush and ambush them at any time. Old Lorica, the notorious northern region of Orience, was a God forsaken piece of land, where few dared to tread. Class Zero didn't chose to come here, but they were on the run. Having escaped the imperial capital of Milites, they were on their way home when night came, engulfing them in uncertainty. The first order of business was to take shelter from the wilderness, which became more dangerous to wander when darkness covered everything.

"Just keep moving, Ace. We'll soon be back."

"I bet our classmates are fast asleep by now. Machina?"

"Yes?"

"You're a good friend."

Emotion, happiness, pride and content mixed together in Machina's heart.

"You too. Thanks for letting me know the truth. I shall do my best to honor Izana. I'll also protect Rem. And, in the meantime, I'll make sure you're not cold."

Ace laughed again.

"I owe you one."

"I'd like you to introduce me to Deuce. Y'know, once you two clarify the steaming atmosphere that surrounds you."

"Sure. Give me three months."

"THREE WHAT? Is that how much time you need to seduce a girl?"

Machina didn't know whether he was amused or scared.

"Just kidding. When will you talk to Rem?"

"If she's awake, I'd do it as soon as we're back."

"Now that's what I call a man."

"Ace, you too. Tell Deuce."

"Then we can hang out together."

Who cared that they **still** were at war with Milites? For now, love bloomed for the four of them.

* * *

 ** _Mmmhh... Ace reads erotic books :D_**

 ** _Spoiler? Next chapter will definitely be M-rated. But I still can't make up my mind. Machina x Rem first or Ace x Deuce?_**

 ** _I'll... get by..._**


	3. Lovebirds Confessing I (Machina & Rem)

_**Oh dear, I've really taken my time, haven't I?**_

 _ **Please, please forgive me, dear readers!**_

 _ **I noticed how many of you have waited for this 3rd update. Did you know that your number has already reached 500?**_

 _ **Exactly, thank you so much for so many views. I don't usually receive that many... :(**_

 ** _To tell you the truth, I had a hard time finishing this chapter because... it contains a love scene between... (WHAT THE HELL? I WON'T TELL! IT'S UP TO YOU TO FIND OUT :D) Ahem! So, I can't write about love that well... I have never been in a relationship before, so I can only use my broad imagination to describe love :( You may notice that I haven't focused on the *cough* physical contact... And why would I do that? This is my style._**

* * *

 **Quartet**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Two Lovebirds Confessing (Machina and Rem)**

* * *

Machina was right. Never once did his loved one think of going inside the house while he had still been gone. Instead, she had waited for him, sitting all that time on a small log, next to her new friend, Deuce. The moment she heard the bushes rustle and the trees sough, she sprang to her feet. The two cadets who were standing in watch – Sice and King – stirred immediately. The gunner pulled out his fresh-polished pistols while Sice put a hand on her hip, mimicking aggression and the other readied her scythe. Somebody was indeed heading towards their camp. The enemy? Deuce made a step forward, scrutinizing the line of fir trees that hid behind them two mysterious silhouettes.

"Ace?"

No answer.

"Ace, is that you?"

Rem thought it wouldn't hurt if she called too.

"Machina, are you here?"

"Shut up you fools!" King raised his voice, the violent tone almost scratching the girls' ears.

"What a brilliant strategy!" Sice scoffed, "We lay in wait so as to take the enemy by surprise and here you shout loud enough to inform them exactly where we're hiding!"

She bared her teeth which could bite at any time. Her sarcasm was such a sharp weapon. Trustworthy and loyal like the blood red scythe in her hand.

"No need to worry. It's us!"

Suddenly, Ace and Machina emerged from the thick forest. Both of them seemed exhausted. Barely did their feet carry them another step. Crimson cloaks floated on the boys' shoulders as they arrived like in a fairy tale. The blonde had Machina's arm around his neck even now. The brunet's eyes looked bright again, though he could hardly catch his breath. Oh, but nevertheless, the enchanting smile that caught life on his lips the moment he saw Rem…!

"We're back. Sorry for not returning sooner, but…"

"We needed to talk alone."

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry King. Sice. You may…"

The gunner waved his hand through the air nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well. Good thing you're not hurt or somethin'."

Then, two hopeful voices joined together.

"MACHINA!"

"ACE!"

Had King and Sice not been there to watch, the lovestruck girls would have jumped straight into their princes' arms. Fortunately, they only sprinted towards them and stopped inches away from their kissable lips. Rem cleared her throat, nervous, while Deuce, with blushing cheeks, realized her skirt needed fixing. The best ploy to evade Ace's gaze! The boys stood still, eyes open wide and hands shaking. What a relief that those who were standing in watch didn't once look back at them. The meadow was too quiet. Danger might have lurked behind every tree.

"We're happy you made it back safely!"

"We were beginning to worry."

"Are you tired?"

"Did you see the remains of Old Lorica?"

Each question made room for another one to come. Their rate and speed was reaching a culminating limit.

"Everything is alright. However, I could do with a nap."

"Oh, we didn't mean to make you worried. Yes, Old Lorica looks like a graveyard now."

Answers provided, the flow of inquiries was reduced to a mild halt.

* * *

 _"This is for the Queen!"_

 _He heard a young woman's voice. Malevolent. Ruthless._

 _Then he recognized the sound of what seemed to be a mighty dragon opening its wings. It pierced his heart to think that the peaceful yet dangerous creature was ready to kill. Almost instantly, a sharp cry of pain resounded. Majestic daggers fell to the ground, bereft of their once magical power, followed by the injured body of a girl._

 _"_ _REM!"_

 _He found himself shouting at the committed murder. Why? Why did his dearly beloved have to die? Outrageous and vengeful, he shoved his hands aside, summoning his Twin Rapiers. He took frenzied steps forward, blades pointed at the woman who dared to hurt Rem. Little did he know that she was a l'Cie, which meant she wouldn't be defeated as easily as his judgement predicted. Her name was Celestia, and she was a servant of the Queen of Concordia._

 _Just as Machina leapt into the air to powerfully smite her down, Celestia gave an order to her dragon. It roared, casting a thunder spell. Blinding orbs of light surrounded him… and Machina's blades were only inches away from Celestia's sober face… and electric lightning inflicted stop on Machina in midair… and he grunted, both from pain and vexation…_

 _Seconds after, the boy was lying on the ground, defeated as well. His Twin Rapiers vanished. Also, gone was his strength. Through half-lidded eyes he saw Celestia turn to her dragon, then they left the battlefield together. Black shadow blurred Machina's sight. The shocks of lightning still stung his body. He could barely stretch out a hand towards the place where Rem lingered lifeless. She had a single wound above her heart. That was more than sufficient to silence her forever. Machina watched terrified._

 _The lips of the girl he loved would no longer curl up into a smile for him._

 _Her eyes would no longer shine with delight when he would confide his feelings in her._

 _How did he let this tragedy happen?_

 _"_ _Rem!"_

 _But nobody answered. Consequently, he shed a tear for his dreadful loss before giving into the pain. What kind of honor student was he anyway? As for now, he had no honor left. What kind of elite soldier was he? Since he hadn't been able to save Rem, let alone himself?_

 _"_ _D-Dammit all…"_

* * *

His pulse was higher than normal. His forehead – covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"N-No. Please. REM!"

A door flew open, smashing the wall.

"Machina?"

He shook off his sleep.

"What?"

Before his eyes lay a small window, whose glass was covered in heavy dust. The walls of the room were made of wood. This house sure had seen better days! However, it made for precious shelter, considering the fourteen cadets had no place where to rest. Machina couldn't remember when he stepped inside this old, desolate house. Was it long ago? He looked to his right. Miraculously, Rem stood there. Alive and safe. Holding much worry on her face.

"Are you alright? You must have had a nightmare."

"Oh, and the worst one ever." he mumbled.

Looking up at his loved one, he silently sent considerable gratitude to the heavens above. What a wretched mirage! To watch her die. He would have even bore the burden of Tempus Finis rather than losing her. No false heroism underneath this statement. He was dead serious about it.

"Well, whatever it was, it's not gonna happen."

"Yes, I know."

And then he whispered to himself: _I certainly hope it won't._

"You and Ace arrived late. I'm sure both of you were tired."

"I can't even remember that." Machina laughed slightly.

"Everybody is asleep except of Seven and Nine. It's their turn to stay in watch."

"I see. But how come nobody's here? Are they all huddled in the other room?"

Rem sighed and fell on her knees.

"Well, after you accused them of being heartless… they said they didn't want to have anything to do with you anymore… Machina, I'm so sorry."

He froze for a few seconds. Why? Why did it come to this if he had just told them the truth itself? Pride can be harsh.

"I don't care. At least **you're** here. You care about me, don't you?"

"Of course. I would never think about leaving you. Far from me such thought."

She leaned closer to him and suddenly, nothing mattered anymore for Machina. He took in her lovely, feminine scent. Could it happen? Should he confess to her right there and then?

"Rem, can I tell you something?"

The words barely left his mouth like a trembling whisper. She blushed under his romantic gaze.

"Yes, go on."

Two gentle hands grabbed her elbows to pull her in for a slow, passionate kiss. Her eyes remained wide open when she felt soft lips brushing against her own. But she didn't reject him. No, on the contrary, she welcomed his love. Her arms flew around his shoulders, which was the perfect sign for Machina that he was doing the right thing. However, his shy movements became desperate as he continued to pour all of his feelings for Rem into that kiss. He made an attempt to reach his hands up, to the back of her neck. And because he was not stopped, he pressed her body closer to his. It was as if only two hands were not enough. No, he wanted more! His desire was to explore anything Rem had to offer. Their lips finally parted to let each other breathe. Rem sighed and used his shoulder for support.

"I… I meant to say that…"

She laughed slightly at him.

"Machina, I already know. But I wish to hear it every now and then."

"I love you!" he exclaimed, blinded by happiness.

"I love you too."

They shared another kiss. This time, Machina had her in his arms when he laid her down, on the carpet. She had long yearned to feel his weight all over her body, and now that it happened, a moan filled with desire escaped her lips. The dream came true! Here she was, cuddling with the boy she loved most. Fate wanted them to be together. She smiled through his kiss, clutching at his neck. What they had was not enough. They needed to make the most of that night. Tomorrow, at dawn, they would be on their way to Akademia, in the unpleasant company of Class Zero. Machina grunted at this thought. He pulled away from Rem, then rested his head on her upper chest.

"Don't let go. Keep me with you forever."

"That's what I plan to do. We might have lost our origins, but we sill have each other."

"I always felt protected when you were near."

"It seems that I'm doing my job well."

They nuzzled their noses together, deep sounds of lust mingling and hands unknowing what to do next. However, it didn't take Machina long to plant small kisses all over his lover's cheeks and neck. Each one came faster than the latest, growing more desperate. Her skin felt wonderful. Its scent was intoxicating… in the good way. Machina wanted that night to be the longest he'd ever experienced. He squeezed her waist between his strong arms and Rem didn't wince. Instead, she laughed. It felt good to be worshipped like that. Her head turned to the left side a she pleaded him to continue. One of her greatest desire was about to come true right there and then.

"Love me, Machina."

"We're still… a little too young for this. I mean, I could do it, but what about…?"

"Don't worry. You just be gentle and it won't hurt me."

At first, he seemed not to agree with that. His brows frowned in uncertainty. Oh, he wanted to love her but without causing her pain! As if she had read his mind, Rem smiled at him, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Leave aside such thoughts. I've wanted us like this for such a long time."

"Us?" he questioned.

She encircled his waist with her legs, making his body touch hers **everywhere**.

"Yes, us. Don't tell me you didn't know. Don't tell me you didn't feel."

Talking about 'feeling', Machina blushed all of a sudden, realizing that his growing erection was very uncomfortable tucked inside… there. It demanded more space. And, even worse, Rem noticed the bulge. She just gave him a childish smile, along with a long stroke between his thighs. Soothing assured.

"Don't look at me that way." Machina mumbled while chewing on his lip, "It's not my fault. I can't decide when…"

"Sshh! Chill out, darling."

Her fingers found the contour of the erection through his pants and followed it curiously, as if wanting to learn something new. What could he do? On instinct, he parted his legs enough to allow Rem access. She touched him carefully, up and down, making his brain spin around at high speed. Machina was unable to stifle his moans. Rem nibbled on his neck, getting used to his particular scent and taste… which was true aphrodisiac to her. She kept calling his name through shy whimpers of need, and soon, his mind was turned to jelly. It didn't seem willing to cooperate anymore. Machina sighed in pleasure as he let Rem touch him.

"I know it's not up to you when to be horny or not." she said, "But I **want** you. And something is telling me you want me too."

Too much… Yes, too much! He couldn't bear this. Gulping heavily, he pulled Rem in for another passionate kiss. This one was more demanding. And more wet. He tried to coax her to open her mouth for him. She had a hard time deciding whether she was ready for this or not, but Machina's soft moans assured her that what they were doing was nothing out of the ordinary. Their tongues met, loving each other's taste. The association was made immediately – Machina reminded her of cherries, while Rem was like a bigger strawberry for him.

"Just like that."

They encouraged each other to keep going. Machina was the one who broke the kiss only to dedicate his lips to Rem's delicate neck. He smiled to himself when he found her collar bone. One hand slid up, past her slim waist until it reached her left breast. She brushed some rebel strands of hair from his green eyes. 'Never trust green eyes' she had been told. People often said that. However, it was crystal clear that Machina was an exception here.

"You're so handsome, my dear." she complimented him.

"Hmm… I'm still no match for your charm." he joked.

His hands began to run in circles, searching everything he could find. As he pleasantly sucked on her collar bone, he took the zipper of her cadet uniform, pulling it down. Of course, not after checking her eyes for confirmation. Soon, she was exposed to him, blushing really hard.

"Light pink. I like it!" Machina said, studying her bra.

"Thanks a ton!" Rem returned the favor, "What about yours?"

He didn't answer. Instead, she was given a wide smile, bright and sincere. Then, she received his wonderful touch on her bare skin. Slowly, he started with her narrow shoulders. He hugged her with a smirk and sought a way to remove her garment. After several hopeless attempts to unclasp the bra (it made Rem giggle), he finally made it.

"This. Off. Now." he said between short kisses that he littered on her forehead.

What happened next caused them to lose themselves completely, anxious and lovestruck.

* * *

The almost full moon called for her servants – white clouds. They obeyed her dutifully, forming a thick blanket as they gathered together to shield her. One last moon ray crept through the forest of Old Lorica. The city that once stood proud here, as the capital of these lands, was no more. Also, the Black Tortoise Crevasse had become a graveyard of memories, a breeding ground for the beasts that guarded it. Somewhere in the heart of the forest, there were Seven and Nine. Their hands were tightly squeezing the weapons they held. Their ears were ready to record every single strange sound which could herald incoming danger. The desolated house was right behind them – a den for the other members of Class Zero. And… a love bed for the new members who simply treasured each other more than anything in the world.

Machina had shed off his clothes and carelessly put them next to Rem's. Before he managed to steal a kiss from her, she pressed her chest onto his, trembling in his arms.

"Tell me what you think of me, Rem."

"You're handsome."

He smirked and then grabbed her hand. After kissing each of her gentle fingers, he guided them to his body, offering her the time needed to get used to his nudity. She found the exploration nice. In spite of the fact he was a trained soldier, his skin was smoother than she had expected, begging to be caressed. He let go of her hand, watching as she continued the journey. Her eyes focused on the two strong pectorals, then the worked-out abs. She even blinked in confusion. Was this really Machina she was looking at? Her gaze traveled up to his face to seek confirmation. Yes, it **was** him. He was all hers. Nobody else would get to feast their eyes on what she saw now.

"I hope you're not scared of me." he said.

"N-No. Why do you think about this?"

"The way you look at me… I won't hurt you, Rem."

She wanted to reply 'Yes, I know', but she caught a glimpse of his lower body. She gulped without noticing.

"…It's not like what I've seen in pictures." she mumbled, pointing decently at his erection.

"Ah, I can explain."

Machina winked at her first.

"You see, the guys in those pictures we learn about at school… don't have a wonderful young woman next to them. Fortunately, I do. And because I happen to love this wonderful woman, my body reacts to my uncontrollable feelings… and then… it just stands up."

There was silence for a while, as Rem shook her head, amused and ready to burst into laughing.

"You're amazing. You know that?"

Their bodies joined, bare and hot, in an embrace.

"What if somebody hears us or finds us like this?"

" **Somebody**? Rem, they're all fast asleep. Don't get me wrong, but they might have even forgotten about us."

Their eyes locked together as they used their hands to explore each other's body. There was much to learn. Somehow, they seemed identical, but small differences still existed. For instance, Machina's shoulders were broader. Or, Rem's waist was impressively thin. Neither of them knew what to do. He had some clues, though, since a few times in the past he happened to stumble upon some interesting-looking books… Books that got his attention on the spot! However, these were rated 18+. His conscience had told him to keep his hands off, but a burning curiosity had tearfully yearned for the 'secrets' sealed within the pages. Machina was careful to read only when he had a lonely corner free for himself, lest he risked being noticed by other cadets… and since he was rather popular in Akademia, he didn't wish to hear his classmates gossiping about him. If nothing else, he was not the only one who sneaked inside the Crystarium to read erotic books. Another innocent and hard-working student accorded much importance to such activities. A certain blondie…

Machina cast out these thoughts from his mind. He glued his lips to Rem's neck, never wanting to escape the spell of passion. She trusted him, and for that, she tried to show him that he was free to take her if he pleased. Her hand slid to his navel. Machina furrowed his brows instantly. What a strange feeling!

"Rem, you're tickling me! Don't touch me there."

He laughed when he heard her protest.

"Well, this is brand new info. Machina – ticklish!"

"Is it funny?"

"No. It's hilarious!"

Snort. Scoff.

"Sure. Now that you've seen that, it would be nice to stop teasing me. I'd be grateful."

She nodded her head. Then, everything happened like in a dream. A long, beautiful dream. The pressure on his shaft was painfully pleasant when he entered her. Rem felt incredibly warm and soft. He slid in until he could no more, earning a breathless moan from his dearly beloved. She was happy that they finally got the chance to confess to each other. All that stress and hard feelings were dealt with. Now they had nothing to hide, both in the literal sense and the figurative one – their naked bodies made for the perfect match. His was hard and straight. Hers was soft and round.

"I don't mean to bring you pain."

"Go on. It doesn't feel that way."

She lied. Hell yeah, it did. It hurt when he spread her virginity apart. But the pain didn't last long, fortunately. She loved the boy in her arms, therefore, her body welcomed him thoroughly. Oh, yes! Now it began to feel good! She relaxed her muscles so that he could touch her innermost pleasure spot. Once found, Machina grinned. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his erection against it, watching how Rem's facial expressions changed quickly from fear to desire.

"More!" she pleaded, "Give me more."

Why would he deny her wish? It wasn't like him.

"Sure, princess."

What came next took Rem by surprise. Her lover's rhythm sped up, but she didn't let her body become rigid. No, on the contrary, she tried to push back into him, increasing that sweet friction. Machina held her by the shoulders, while her hands were on his hips. They whimpered, following each other's lead, still unable to believe they were really there, safe in each other's arms, enjoying the act of love. Soon, the pleasure became raw ecstasy. With every gentle push of his hips, Rem dug her fingers harder in his ebony hair. She playfully gave him a love bite on the chin and, as a result, his embrace on her back grew stronger. That was when he pulsed within her, which made Rem lose control of her mind and body. For just several seconds, the whole world spun around her. With a long moan, Machina released his no longer bearable rapture. Rem followed him, taking in raspy breaths. Her body was shaking after all that pleasure. What if she wouldn't be able to fight anymore the other day? No, it wasn't that grave. Machina focused his attention towards her, storing every feature inside his mind: her closed eyes, beautifully shaped by black lashes. Her round, flawless breasts that rose and lowered. Her taut stomach, the cute curve of her small belly, her long, gentle legs… He made sure to remember all these. He watched as she gave him a loving gaze, caressing his cheek with cold fingers. At the feeling, Machina quickly grabbed her hand, alerted. Why was she cold?

"Gosh, are you okay?"

The answer came quickly enough.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry."

"We might have been hot until now, but I realize it's rather cold in here."

Machina looked around, searching for something to keep them warm. There! He found it! Carefully, he fixed his mantle to cover Rem's body. Of course, only after stealing another gaze at her beautiful nudity. Yeah, it felt perfect and so normal that they offered each other everything they had. None of them had any regrets.

"Rest now, Rem." he cradled her, "I hope with all my heart you enjoyed…"

"I couldn't wish for more. It would be too selfish of me."

"Hmm, even if I pushed you into it? I'd like a little more of you."

He kissed the top of her head, taking in her mesmerizing scent. In a whispery voice, she said:

"Thank you, Machina. For all the wonders you do for me. Good night, love."

"Good night to you too, sunshine."

He smiled, happiness adorning his face. Tired as he was, he still took another cautious look at Rem. He needed to make sure that what had happened was real. Oh, and reality had never proved better! There she lay, only an embrace away from him. Her body unmoving, her breath now steady. Her eyelashes were carrying the burden of a much needed sleep. Mewling something that Machina did not understand, she joined her hand with his before drifting off to find her rest. He watched with marveled eyes. And since it was imperative, he quickly pulled on his underwear, hissing when the fabric rubbed against his still sensitive flesh. Then he slid underneath the mantle as well.

" _Now fall off to sleep/I'm not meaning to keep you/I'll just sit for a while and sing…_ "

He chuckled as he whispered these words at Rem's ear. It was one of her favorite songs. Machina knew it by heart and even though his voice sounded pretty good, he suddenly refrained from singing. Why? Because the sound of a door cracking open stopped him, that's why! No, no, no! Never had he anticipated that he'd get caught after his time alone with Rem. He watched, irritated, somebody's head peeking at them. 'What the hell?' he felt like shouting. Miraculously though, he didn't utter a word. Not with Rem there to hear him. It was too dark to make out who the head belonged to, therefore Machina could only bite his lower lip and he did his best to conceal his almost exposed body.

"I haven't thought you'd get down to business so fast!" a familiar voice giggled.

A VERY familiar voice. Machina sighed, knowing his endeavors to hide the aftermath of his actions were futile. He just pressed a finger on his pouted lips, calling silently for his friend, who was leaning against the open door:

"Shh! Would you please be quiet? I don't want her to wake up!"

The other boy (nobody else but Ace) nodded. Yet he seemed to want to know more. Here he popped inside their room, out of nowhere! Perfect timing.

"Are you two done? Already? Man, who'd have thought it?"

Machina gave him a small, ironic smile.

"You don't have to check on us, Ace. We'll be fine."

"Ah, I just wanted to warn you that you might alert the others. Well, you should be thankful it was **me** who heard you."

"Heard?"

The color paled from Machina's cheeks.

"Heard what?"

"Um, you know…"

Ace blushed as he motioned something with his hands, stirring the other boy's temper. No! Could it be? Were he and Rem too loud? No way…

"Oh you little brat! Don't make me come at you!"

"Haven't you come enough times tonight, Machina? Why not take a break?"

Alright. That was it – the moment the volcano erupted inside his mind. Terribly annoyed, he snarled at the giggling Ace and cast a fire spell. A ball of ardent fire appeared above his hand, floating only for a few seconds before homing into its target. Ace sensed the danger of getting badly burnt and he screamed, rushing to use the door as his shield against Machina's attack.

"GET out! Now!"

"But I have so many things to ask you."

"That can wait, can't it?"

Ace sighed from the other side of the closed door. He summoned a card, on which a cube of ice was drawn. At his sign, a breath of cool wind engulfed the flames cast by Machina. They became crystallized in an instant. Seeing this, Machina was already on his feet, both hands on his hips. To be honest, he was just messing with Ace, not exactly willing to hurt him. After all, Ace started the teasing game and he decided to follow the pattern. The old, wooden door opened again, revealing a blushing blonde in a defensive stance, ten magical cards swirling around him like a barrier.

"Still not gonna drop it?" Machina asked as his Twin Rapiers materialized swiftly.

"M-Maybe… we can r-resume tomorrow?" Ace mumbled, faking his fear.

"Fair answer."

They both wished each other good night. Machina rolled his eyes as he walked back to his sleeping girlfriend. Just when he felt that trouble was brewing no more, Ace's last statement ate him alive. Really, he froze. His eyes were wide open to their full extent and his jaw dropped. Not to mention a small hue of red taking over his cheeks.

"Wow! Nice ass you've got there, Machy! I bet the front looks as good, too."

On the other hand, the blonde's face was so serene and innocent! Like a child who was not afraid to speak his mind. But the serenity and innocence flipped over in the blink of an eye, turning into horror and guilt. Machina was dead silent, but as quick as a flash to react. Ace barely had time to run out of the room as a huge drill sword was thrown in his direction with great strength, promising not to miss. Tragically (though fortunately for him), it hit the wall, digging deep into it. Ace grit his teeth and gave up the game, leaving Machina victorious. From where he stood, the brunet boy looked at the gloomy window. Had much time passed? Dawn was drawing near. The sun's first sunray broke through the gray clouds, heralding a new beginning. For all nature and all people who abided by its laws, another day of life was coming. However, whatever it would bring, Machina knew the love he bore for Rem will always remain unscathed. Only time would change. Their hearts will be the same.

"Guess what, Rem darling?" he found himself thinking out loud.

He lay down next to her, captured the girl's small body safe between the warmth of his arms, then gently placed his cheek on her neck. The room was bathed in a dim light. Machina feared this dawn. He shivered slightly at the thought that he might lose Rem in the war that was about to come, bringing about peril and havoc. Nevertheless, the moment he heard her humming happily in her dream, a smile bloomed on his lips. Her round shoulder felt so soft and pleasant to touch. Machina couldn't help it. He caressed her skin with love, adoring to feel her naked in his arms.

"Seriously now," he said quietly, "we have to be extremely careful from now on. Who wouldn't want to see the beauty you are?"

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I feel bad for Ace. Poor little Ace! Oh, but relax! He'll 'get down to business' as well. ONLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. (Please give me time. Please, please, please! School begins for me and I... I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. You just don't forget about me, ok? TILL NEXT TIME!)**_


	4. Lovebirds Confessing II (Ace & Deuce)

_**I've managed to finish this, at last!**_

 _ **OMG, over 1000 hits?**_

 _ **You guys are the best! Thank you so much!**_

 _ ***I will keep writing for you***_

* * *

 **Quartet**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Other Two Lovebirds Confessing (Ace & Deuce)**

* * *

Ace tossed and turned. His body, slack and tired, longed to feel affection. The 'trip' he had with Machina that night caused his feet to be sore while generously providing him with slight heart aches. He was used to stand up to physical effort since most of the missions from Akademia had him assigned, but, like any other human being, he sometimes met his limits. Now he needed moments of tenderness. Just one night may be enough for him. Because even though Rubrum and Milites still continued to deploy soldiers after soldiers, Ace knew that feelings were a serious matter. Why would he neglect them? They were what made him live. Therefore, he could proudly call himself a sentimentalist. And that was good, wasn't it? People drain strength from feelings, do they not?

As he lay on his back, eyes scrutinizing the four walls that surrounded him, he weaved his thoughts together and set them off all at once towards his burning desire: Deuce. Simple as that: **Deuce**. A name. But there was more to it. This name represented his one and only love. Deuce was the girl who always agreed to join him on his missions. However, not once did they have the proper time or atmosphere to share their feelings. How could they?! When explosions boomed so loudly behind their backs? When heavy smoke evaporated above the battlefield? When soldiers screamed 'I don't want to die!' right next to them?

Ace had always been a lot more protective if Deuce were to join him out there. He cast magic walls to block enemy fire (or at least repel it for several minutes) and kept attacking from a distance using his cards. He would advise Deuce to stay safe behind him so as not to get hurt. Then she would blush, watching him gesticulate gracefully as he did, guiding the cards that obeyed him wherever he wanted. Yes, in truth, she really found Ace dashing. Stunningly handsome. He remembered how she played her flute, which encouraged him to fight regardless of the consequences. The sweet tune, the emotional melody… it was more than enough to mobilize him, the sensitive boy he was! 'Requiem of Ruin', 'Hymn of Healing', even the funny 'Concerto'… Ace felt strong when he heard these three. He and Deuce were the perfect match for a mission. Both of them caring about each other. From time to time he would see her skillfully evade an enemy's hit, striking back afterwards with powerful magic. Her beautiful brown hair ended up as a mess, but Ace could only find that utterly feminine. Oh, so pleasant to watch! Secretly, Deuce shared the same fetish… She often dreamed of running her fingers through the fair bangs that framed Ace's young face. She wanted to look him deeply in the eye as the two of them would be embraced and ready to kiss passionately for the first time. Coincidentally, Ace's thoughts were no different!

'I have to talk to her. I HAVE to talk to her!'

'I can't hide it anymore. Maybe even my classmates can tell I'm in love.'

'How am I supposed to ask her out? Oh! Machina had that little idea… What was it, again? To ask her to play me a song? I've never done that before. I'm so helpless.'

And time flew by, never caring, never regretting anything…

And there daydreamed (or better said ' **nightdreamed** ') Ace, amidst other eight cadets that were all fast asleep. Eight's usual snorting made for great evidence. He had an arm covering his face. Queen was lying somewhere near the door, Cater was nuzzling her nose against Cinque's shoulder hoping to find more comfort. Sice was shifting angrily because the floor underneath felt really hard against her body. For that reason, Jack had been trickier to lie on his belly as he slept, but he still wished he had his bed right now. Seven and Nine were outside, watching the area just as King and Sice had done earlier.

"Oh, boy!" Ace exclaimed loudly.

But nobody answered him. He propped himself on one elbow, counting his classmates. Was anybody missing? One, two, three... Jack… Sice… King… Queen… Eight… Cater… Cinque… Trey.

Wait. Something was not right. Somebody was missing.

He looked again. Reality gave him a light slap: **Deuce!** Deuce was nowhere to be seen. It didn't take him long to spring to his feet. Stealthily, he walked out of the room, the wooden floor giving short groans with every step he took. But the other cadets didn't hear any turbulent sound. Therefore, Ace could sigh in relief. He opened the door with slow movements and even so, it creaked terribly, somehow providing him with information regarding its considerable age. And just as he intended to get out, something made him stand still. His hand lingered on the doorknob. There were small noises coming from the room nearby. No words could be understood. It was a mixture between mewling and moaning. The first thing that crossed Ace's mind was that somebody got hurt. Worried, he closed the door, deciding to stay a little more inside. He once again traversed the room, but to the other end this time. As he passed by Jack, the swordsman unconsciously gripped his leg with a hand. Ace looked down and chuckled, noticing the boy was asleep. He released himself from Jack's grasp, whispering to him:

"Don't wake up any time soon."

The swordsman answered with imperceptible murmurs. Approaching the door that led to the adjacent room, Ace bit his lower lip. The noise could be heard again. Louder. It was then that he realized those were not pained moans, but on the contrary – cries filled with lust, something completely new for his ears. Being a cadet, he didn't even have time to debate such topics with others. Nor did he have the boldness, since he usually didn't talk much. But he **did** read interesting books! Yes, he did use his spare time to climb up the stairs to the terrace and sit on the bench there, placing the book on his knees and venturing in the universe of literature like Queen. However, the brunette girl opted for more realistic novels while Ace loved a romantic story!

"M-Machina?"

Finally, something understandable! Ace recognized Rem's voice. He was aware of the fact that listening to people talking behind closed doors was impolite and immoral, but he so wished to figure out what was happening! Uttering a soft 'sorry', he glued himself to the door and listened eagerly.

"More! Give me more!"

"Sure, princess."

Ah-ha! He heard Machina too.

"Gosh, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Don't worry."

Ace smiled. Who would have thought his listening comprehension skills were this good?

"We might have been **hot** until now…"

The word hit Ace's heart with immense strength. Would he dare think Machina and Rem were joining… that way? Everything he heard set his blood on fire. It was as if the erotic stories he would read had been made real. He tried to imagine the scene going on beyond the door without succeeding. Nope, he simply couldn't picture the act of love. Then he thought of Rem and Machina, how perfect they seemed to him since the day he arrived at Akademia. The short, seductive glances they gave one another made for enough evidence there was something powerful between them. Ace wished he experienced this too, one day. Should he dream of it? In a lifetime of war, love had no value. Or so it was believed by certain commandants… How happy Rem was when Machina would be near! How dashing Machina was when Rem would gently grab his hand! Ace was sure that love gave people equilibrium and the peace they needed. It turns out that erotic books were not only a fictional refuge for their author, but a source of strength… for those who wanted to believe in its power.

"Thank you, Machina. For all the wonders you do for me. Good night, love."

"Good night to you too, sunshine."

Ace's dreams met a sudden end. He snapped out of his reverie. Rem's moans had ceased. Neither Machina could be heard anymore. After severe moments of struggling with his thoughts, Ace made up his mind. He wanted to watch the two sleep. He wanted to make sure his books could become real. Beautiful love did exist. Gulping down, he rotated the doorknob, completely unprepared for the awful noise it gave. Then he shamelessly peeked inside. A single moon ray was spread throughout the room, producing a week light. On the floor slept Rem, wrapped in Machina's cape. He was right next to her, preparing to go to sleep as well. Ace found it impossible to resist the ocean of feelings that flooded his soul. He saw Machina cradling his lover with affection. Without noticing, he spoke his mind out loud:

"I haven't thought you'd get down to business so fast!"

The consequences of his actions didn't delay. Consequences that I think I shouldn't insist on too much…

* * *

 **~See Chapter 3 for further information~**

* * *

Ace grinned at an 'angry' Machina and spun on his heels. Closing the door behind him, he heard the other boy give out a long sigh and he couldn't help but giggle. So, after all, he was not the only one still awake. He felt happy for Rem and Machina. They managed to share their love even now, in a lifetime of war.

'If only **she** loved me too!' Ace lamented.

Telling himself that there was nothing here that could have kept him busy, he thought of going for a walk. Simple. He just had to get past his sleeping friends without waking them. Time to tiptoe. After several grimaces – because he really, really, **really** wished to sneak unnoticed – Ace managed to slip into the small space between the wall and the door, which lead outside. As soon as he looked around, the dark of the night surrounded him. The trees whispered ancient secrets to one another as their branches shivered. Not a sound broke the silence. Only the wind would occasionally breathe powerfully over the meadow. Ace found himself bathed in the moon's pale light. It shone white on his face.

'Oh, what a wonderful night!'

Somewhere farther, in the distance, he recognized Seven and Nine standing in watch. How about chatting with them? But he changed his mind when a more valuable concern flashed before his eyes. Where could Deuce be? Was she out too? Would they count stars together? He made sure to walk behind the house without being spotted by Seven and Nine. Once his destination had been reached, he couldn't stifle a surprised gasp. Sitting on the soft grass was Deuce, running a handkerchief over her small flute. She seemed so caught up in that simple act of cleaning it, that she didn't notice Ace walking shyly towards her. He stretched out a hand to wave at her, but quickly withdrew it when he saw her pull a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket. Instead of interrupting whatever she was doing, he smiled to himself and leaned against the wooden wall of the house, safe from her sight. Deuce looked at the score, a sad whimper emerging from between her small lips. On the first line it stood written 'Zero' – a completely uninteresting title. But it didn't matter. Deuce knew that was Ace's favorite song, the one he always hummed in his idle moments. The one Mother would sing to all of them before they had to go to battle. Yes, 'Zero' became their reference song. She placed the paper on the ground, then brought the flute to her mouth. As he watched this miracle unfolding, Ace's eyes were almost moist with tears of emotion. Deuce really wanted to perform! And he would be there to relish the sweet melody! Gathering her courage, she breathed life into the musical instrument. It answered her call with heavenly sounds. Ace didn't move a muscle. Ah, that tune! It was definitely 'Zero'. The moon above him seemed even more beautiful as the song's introduction melted into the thin air. The stars themselves were blinking in time with the music. The trembling trees were the background amplifiers, while a nearby tranquil river was adding a melancholic aura to the song. Ace's heart grew twice as big, overwhelmed. He put a hand on it, feeling its feverish beats. Deuce made a small pause after the intro, emphasizing the peace of the night. The boy watching her already took in a deep breath, preparing himself to sing the lyrics. His timing was perfect. Just as the flute began once again to cast a spell on nature, Ace whispered in his tenor-like voice:

 _"_ _Walk on, wandering souls. For your respite we pray/Let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay/Rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free/So walk on and become the light that guides the way."_

Tears – an impressive proof of sensitivity – washed down Ace's cheeks, but he never stopped singing. His voice did crack a little, astray and off tune. A sob left his throat, although he swallowed the ball of spines there. Only ten meters away from him, Deuce was following the score with her focused eyes, careful not to miss a note. The darkness didn't make things easier, of course. She struggled to read that 'foreign language' even though she knew half of it by heart. Her soberness was shocking the boy. Rarely had he seen Deuce so serious.

The melody melted into the air with a long echo. Recognizing the end of the song, Ace joined the musical line:

 _"_ _We've made it through the storm/Take my hand and run with me/Hold on tight now – don't you let go of me/I know the way you feel/You don't have to lie to me/Someday, somewhere/Only the two of us/Together we'll be free."_

It was over then. The flute didn't make a sound any longer. Deuce folded back the score. Afterwards, she just sat there, looking at the unframed sky. If once she used to be 'pretty' in Ace's eyes, now she evolved to 'beautiful'. Ace, himself, didn't understand what was going on with him. A part of his soul screamed for talking to her, whilst another one demanded the opposite. His heart beat powerfully, sending shivers throughout his body.

'Go to her. Yes, go to her!' he thought, 'It won't hurt. She's not like Sice. N-Not at all.'

An inner strength pushed him so hard, that he found himself actually walking towards her. His hands were fevered, desperate to hold on to something. What, they didn't know, but to keep them in one place, Ace tucked them subtly in his pockets.

One step.

Another one.

The grass gave Deuce alerting sounds that somebody was near.

When she looked at her right, there was Class Zero's first. His face was as mild as spring. His blonde hair waved in the wind, along with his crimson cape. Deuce wanted to call his name immediately, out of instinct. She parted her lips to speak, but his seductive smile erased every single thought in her mind. It left her speechless. Mesmerized by the power of love, Ace kneeled before Deuce and put his hand on hers. The moment she felt it, Deuce didn't blink anymore, nor did she take her eyes off him. This was the boy she admired. This was the boy she so badly wanted to sing with. She didn't stand looking him in the eye. Her flute fell from her hand in her lap. Ace's gaze traveled down to it and retrieved the musical instrument. Never before had he seen Deuce's flute so close. It had this interesting color – a deep hue of yellow combined with light orange and a little bit of brown.

"You sang so beautifully. I wish you hadn't stopped."

Finally he spoke something! And because Deuce was a musician, she could say his voice was one of the bests she had heard so far. Ace's knowledge in music wasn't as vast as hers, but he usually sang to himself simply by pleasure. Deuce blushed, thinking what a nice pair the two of them would make. Not just in… musical domains.

"Well, I saw you and…"

"Will you do it again sometime? Please!"

Her face sparkled with happiness.

"Oh! Did you like it that much?"

"It was so touching. And needless to say, your interpretation… well, look at me. I'm honestly impressed, Deuce."

He seemed dead serious about it, which only brought Deuce even more joy.

"Ace, you're sweet. Thank you."

'Did she just say I'm sweet'?

After a small pause, the boy checked their surroundings and asked her:

"Could I stay here with you? I don't know why but I simply can't sleep tonight."

Was she supposed to refuse him? A few rebel hair strands slipped from behind her ear when she nodded:

"Sure. The thing is, I couldn't sleep either. You know, something doesn't feel safe about this place."

From his kneeling position, Ace sat down beside her. When his hand left hers, the girl thought of how badly she wanted it back. However, she felt it on her cheek this time. Ace… Ace was shattering all the possible barriers between them! There was nothing left now. Confusion dawned upon her face. His fingers fixed her strands and she whispered a tiny 'Thanks'.

"So you thought this would be a good occasion for a small rehearsal."

"Um, yes. I like playing my flute in my spare time."

Love was strong. Love was undaunted. It encouraged Ace to keep talking, while he knew his feelings will never lead him astray.

"And it would make me very glad to hear you every now and then."

His tone was low and mysterious as he leaned closer into Deuce, wishing to rest his head on her shoulder. She didn't stop him, but her heart waltzed with delight when he once again took her hand in his. This time, he trailed long caresses on her soft skin. Deuce was so surprised that she didn't even moan. Instead, her eyes were locked with Ace's, none of them uttering a single sound. A cool gush of wind blew across the meadow. It was another quiet night in old Lorican Alliance's territory.

"Deuce, I have to be honest with you."

His voice faded away, forming a long-lasting echo that she listened to intently.

"What is it?"

Her head turned to the right to look him in the eye. However, when their gazes met, Deuce let out a small gasp. For never once had Ace's eyes shone so powerfully. For never once had she read so much emotion on his face. His lips quivered, ready to offer kisses.

"I can't take it anymore. This is too much!"

"Oh!"

Ace slid his slim fingers up her delicate neck, unable to understand how love could be so powerful. Inconceivable!

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

But she wasn't alarmed. On the contrary, her heart was prepared for what was about to come. Her eyes almost closed as she let herself cradled by the same force which had overwhelmed Ace. If nothing else, she spelled those words only to tease the boy. He took that as a good sign and proceeded into tracing her lips with gentle movements. Typical for Ace. Bringing the girl's face even closer to his, he touched the place where his very first kiss would be laid. He felt her calm breath on his cheek.

"I'm in love with you, Deuce."

She had also been waiting for this. It was obvious from the way she didn't back down. No, she was not afraid! Her dream came true. It really happened. Their lips joined. The sweet union didn't last long, though, as Ace was famous for his shyness. He just carved Deuce's delicious taste inside his mind and withdrew his head slowly, their kiss melting in the air. Did he do the right thing? What would Deuce say? He checked her eyes to receive answer. Hers were still closed, as if she had still been relishing the kiss.

"I don't want to hide anything from you." Ace said, "I'd like us to share everything."

"That's the kindest thing I've ever been told."

She followed the contour of Ace's chin with her fingers. Her forehead fell softly on his as they sat there, lost in an ocean of exciting feelings. Suddenly, all their worries were gone like magic.

"I love you too, Ace." Deuce said, "I've been waiting for the best time to tell you this."

To prove him right, she shifted herself until their bodies touched.

"We've been together through many dangers. Yet here we are, spared. As long as you were with me, Ace, as long as you were by my side…"

Now she was the one who couldn't help it anymore. She opened her arms to embrace the boy of her dreams.

"…I had nothing to fear." she completed.

He was overwhelmed by his feelings. And because his sensitivity had no borders, fresh tears oozed from his eyes unconditionally. The girl he loved also loved him tenderly. His arms embraced her as well and held her tight. Deuce didn't notice his emotion until she felt his chest shudder in time with his sobs. Then she looked up and saw something that startled her worse than a behemoth. Ace was crying.

"We're finally together, Deuce!" he spoke.

She nodded, kissing the place where his heart would be. Then, firmly squeezing his hand, she sought the innermost pleasure in the warmth of his embrace.

"Ace, why must it be like this?"

He wiped some tears which began to sting his eyes.

"You mean, the war?"

"Yes. Why must it keep us from doing more valuable things?"

Ace sighed with sadness.

"It also makes us forget those who die – people we loved."

He reminisced his conversation with Machina when they walked through the forest.

"You're the exception here, Ace. You can remember Machina's brother, right? The one who died during the liberation campaign."

"Izana? Yes, I can remember him. Not that well, though. My memories of him are slowly vanishing."

Deuce lifted her head and cupped his face with her delicate palms.

"I know you did all in your power to save him."

Ace bit on his lower lip so as to stifle a sob.

"If only it hadn't been too late!"

She pressed her forehead on his and suddenly, their worries ceased to exist. Their breaths mingled, their hands caressing with enchantment. The past was behind them, while an uncertain future awaited them. The best solution? To enjoy the present. **Carpe diem** , they say.

"Let's just… let's not talk about this anymore. It won't do us good!"

Ace was not the type of boy who ignored pain. If tragedy were to befall him, he'd lock himself in his room and remain prisoner in a cell of sorrow. Through the empty hours he'd cry out his helplessness until his last wave of strength would shatter. He would fall asleep afterwards, and when he'd eventually wake up, he'd begin anew. However, this night was the first time Ace managed to smile after suffering. Why? Simply because Deuce's beauty was heart-melting. And he laughed with her as his tears dried up.

* * *

"Deuce, you've always been here for me. By my side."

He put three fingers under her chin to bring her closer to his lips. She closed her eyes to receive his soft kiss. Ace was an incurable romantic.

"On our missions, you saved me so many times."

"You saved me too, Ace. When I was in a pinch you protected me."

"And I will protect you forever."

His arms began to massage her back, eager to bring her utmost pleasure. They needed each other. It was already too late for Ace to keep himself from shyly pushing his hips against Deuce's. The flame had been lit. The desire was burning.

"I know you will." she replied as she kissed him again.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes. There was no time.

Fearing that someone might find them like that, they didn't lie down on the grass. Deuce stood up to slip out of her black skirt which landed at her ankles. She had been wearing the Formal Uniform issued to Class Zero on that day. Ace's breath ceased for several seconds, his eyes trained fully and completely on what Deuce had to offer. The girl didn't find his gaze offending or painful. On the contrary, she felt happy they could finally be together like this. She giggled as she took off her silver cape, then unbuttoned her uniform. All this time Ace barely blinked. Only his heart shivered in anticipation.

"Why, you're so serious!" she teased.

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. What more could he say? There he was, with the one he loved, watching how sensually the tunic exposed, little by little, her impeccable skin. In the moonlight Deuce had the aura of a true goddess, whom Ace was more than ready to worship.

"Will you accept me the way I am?" she asked silently.

"Wholeheartedly." he answered.

The term reminded Deuce of their classmate – Trey, the master of knowledge, very fond of using pompous words when he spoke. She laughed.

"Ace, just be yourself."

With that, she unclasped her black bra. The two braces fell, leaving her narrow shoulders bare. Deuce's cheeks were red, like the hot blood running through her veins. She sighed and let the bra slide down until she felt Ace's scorching gaze focused on her femininity. Then she stepped forward, not bothering to cover anything. No, she wanted to share her intimacy with Ace. He was the only boy in this world who owned that right.

"Tell me something. Anything!"

"…B-Beautiful… You're so beautiful, Deuce."

These ware the only words that slipped past Ace's slightly parted lips. On instinct, he put his hand between his thighs, hoping to fight off the erection that wished to raise. Never once did he imagine something like this might happen to him. Deuce noticed the shy bulge in his pants. It was a good sign. It meant Ace loved her. She smiled to herself and decided to send her boyfriend on the heights of ecstasy. He deserved that. He had been ever so kind with her.

Bold, she cupped her breasts with her hands. The moment he saw her do that, Ace had the impression his heels were on fire. The girl kneeled down next to him, all the while her fingers teasing the two pink nipples. She took in long breaths as they slowly began to tighten, inviting Ace to touch them. He gulped heavily. Deuce rested her head on his shoulder and began to kiss the place behind his ear.

"I know you want this, my dear. Don't hold back."

His eyes were deep, honest.

"I want…"

She easily found his hand and brought it slowly on her left breast.

"Oh!"

Ace smiled, the warmth of Deuce's skin feeding his inborn instinct to dominate. She was looking down at him, waiting for the magical moment to bloom. At first, Ace didn't dare knead her breast. His cheeks were awfully red as he merely skimmed his fingers over the sensual curve. He needed confirmation. Confirmation that he was allowed to do this to her. Confirmation that everything will be alright.

"Don't stop, sweetheart."

Deuce pulled him closer to her and Ace kissed her neck tenderly, his lips sliding down inch by inch. Then he returned his attention to the two nipples that almost melted under his touch, in spite of the chilly night air that breathed on them. It was so warm. The two teens were so warm.

"I love you, Deuce."

He lustfully sucked on her collarbone, biting ever so slightly. That was when he heard Deuce's moan. She began to tremble in his arms, and so he heaved her on his lap, her legs wrapping immediately around his waist. This caused their pleasure cores to rub briefly, but they still felt the amazing contact. Ace was already afraid of how hard he might get. He didn't want to be thought of as a pervert. However, it couldn't have been avoided. The girl he had been in love for a long time was right there, half naked above him, whispering his name with adoration. He gulped down again as he decided to massage her breasts more firmly. It was obvious that she needed him. So he did. Both of his hands dedicated themselves to pleasuring his lover. With circular movements, he tried everything he had read in his favorite books. He pressed her skin slightly, then harder. He captured her small nipples between his fingers and rubbed them as he tried his best to remember what was written in the forbidden pages of Akademia.

"Ace, this feels so good!"

Deuce was panting heavily now. Her body even jerked a few times, unacquainted with the physical act of love. To appease her ardor, the boy tightened his embrace.

"Hold still, baby."

What followed next almost made Deuce faint in his arms. Ace chose to use his silky tongue to tease her arousal. It danced sinfully up and down her nipples, leaving them moist.

"Oh, I love it!"

He never stopped worshiping her. He hummed lovingly as he grazed his teeth against her soft skin. Everything seemed imperfectly real. And once again time flew by, never caring.

In his merciless rapture, Ace's eyes shot open when a lovely hand rested on the front of his pants, timid. But it was okay. Yes, it was! He had everything under control. He could **still** control his desire. Nonetheless, that 'still' was steadily losing its might, becoming more and more fragile. Sweet tremors ran up and down his spine. He pulled Deuce as close as possible to him, joining their lips together in a passionate kiss. She whimpered through the kiss, which caressed every single part of her body, setting it alight. She dared to massage Ace's most intimate spot. Slowly at first. And when he tilted his head to the left, deepening their kiss, she took it as confirmation. Her hand pressed harder on his manhood and Ace couldn't muffle a gasp.

"Deuce! We'd better stop."

But his awakened interest highly protested against these words. The girl shook her head in response.

"Why? I want to do this. Do you not?"

As she was seated on his lap, a bitter-sweet torture began for Ace. He found himself cornered, stuck between reason and the irrational power of love. Oh, and he had little time to choose!

"I… I want…"

"Let me make it easier for you."

With gentle movements, she took of her last item of clothing and stood up, so that Ace could admire her. Her body still needed time to grow further, but the delicate curves were appropriate for her age. She was slim and pale. Ace took his time to study her features, carving the memories deep inside his mind. **Beautiful**. **Feminine**. Those were the words that fitted Deuce so much. He bit his lower lip, struggling to keep himself from pulling her down underneath him. His hands were shaking. He longed to touch her, to treat every single inch of her skin with care. The desire exploded, clouding his judgment. His cerulean eyes were glistening with lust. His senses became molten lava, hyper-sensitive. It was too late.

"Deuce," he spoke softly, "could you, please…?"

There was a smile on her face when she offered to help him remove his clothes. Ace was already working on the many buttons of his black tunic, asking himself why on earth the cadet master designed it that way. In his aroused state of mind, he barely managed to unbutton it without ripping it. Once it was open, Deuce slid it off his broad shoulders. Her fingers lingered on his skin. He was well-built for a sixteen-year old. The harsh years of training turned him into a handsome young man. Ace had his one of a kind charm – hardness and tenderness joined together to shape both his body and his personality. No wonder he had been chosen as Class Zero's leader.

"You look great, my dear." Deuce said as she put his uniform on the grass.

She didn't receive any answer, but a needy, breathless kiss. Her lover was getting desperate to just get things done.

"Ace?"

"Come here, Deuce."

Greedily he laid her down and glued his lips to her skin. She let out a long moan when she felt his mouth falling lower and lower, sucking, licking sensually and biting from time to time. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his golden locks, urging him to finish what he began. Ace was quick to find the secret, untouched place between her legs. With a smirk, he spread them enough to reveal that which he'd been searching. He caressed her, his tongue dancing sinfully on her core all the while. She opened herself for him as much as she could, praying that Seven and Nine were deep into conversation somewhere far away, unable to hear their sounds of pure love. The spasm of her body were not in her power to control. Never before had she done such things, therefore she had little experience regarding sex. Neither Ace knew more than her, and so, the two teens let themselves lead by instinct.

"Take off your pants, dear one."

As he swirled his tongue against her sensitive clit, Ace brought a hand to his zipper, then pulled it down. He didn't wish to stop pleasuring Deuce, but he was also in need for satisfaction. Drunk on arousal, he remained on his knees, trying to slip out of his pants. Deuce wrapped her arms around his waist to plant kisses on his chest. It felt soft and powerful at the same time, with strong, developed muscles. She pressed herself on him and they both gasped in pleasure. She kissed the place where his heart would be, then slid lower, like he had done.

As he swirled his tongue against her sensitive clit, Ace brought a hand to his zipper, then pulled it down. He didn't wish to stop pleasuring Deuce, but he was also in need for satisfaction. Drunk on arousal, he remained on his knees, trying to slip out of his pants. Deuce wrapped her arms around his waist to plant kisses on his chest. It felt soft and powerful at the same time, with strong, developed muscles. She pressed herself on him and they both gasped in pleasure. She kissed the place where his heart would be, then slid lower, like he had done.

"Baby, you don't have to…"

But suddenly he could talk no more. He let out a strained sigh as he felt a strong heat spread throughout his body. His jaws tightened and he leaned against Deuce's form, unable to keep his balance anymore. The girl was gently massaging him and she increased her pace steadily as Ace moaned with his eyes shut. The words 'love', 'desire' and 'Deuce' were his only universe at the time being. The world was slowly waltzing before Ace's eyes, but when he felt her lips wrapping around him with desire, he was absolutely positive that the world was spinning madly. Like a tempest.

Deuce was humming lightly as she sucked him tenderly, and soon, his soft hands pushed her head forward, demanding her to go deeper. It was something completely new for Ace. His mind couldn't focus on anything but lust. Deuce stopped to give him a kiss, her fingers massaging him all the time. When their hot mouths pressed on each other, Ace thought he was about to faint, right there and then. His heart raced as fast as a cheetah through savannah plains. His blood pulsed powerfully, almost to break his veins. Deuce was delicious. Her velvety tongue mingling with his made him lose his consciousness.

The fog didn't last forever, though. As soon as he reached his climax, it evaporated and his judgment was once again clear. Unable to resist the spasms that took over his unexperienced body, he threw himself on the grass. Deuce followed him with a sharp cry.

"My love… my light… my life…"

There! He said it! He said everything he had in mind.

The orgasm nearly knocked him out, but that wouldn't have been a problem anyway. What? Wasn't the battlefield worse?

"Ace, I love you so much!"

He felt Deuce's arms embracing him tight. The pressure in his groin receded. Yet he still had difficulty keeping his body from shaking. His hands could barely hold Deuce's waist without shivering. A few more white fluid gushed out from his heated organ and Deuce, curious, reached for it. Ace blushed as she coated her fingers in it, willing to taste his essence. Carefully, she swallowed it and licked her lips.

"Nice." she whispered to her lover.

Ace closed his eyes, shaking his head, feeling as embarrassed as never in his life.

'That did NOT happen!' he thought.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart. I love you. Oh, you're delicious by the way."

Ace giggled and placed a kiss on her neck. She looked at the unclouded, navy sky above her.

"Tomorrow at dawn we're going straight home."

Class Zero's first gently flung an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his warm chest, which was still naked. He smirked playfully as he nuzzled their noses together.

"Yes. And I want you to stay with me. Forever. I won't leave you out of my sight."

She smiled, knowing she would be protected from now on. Ace was ready to risk everything just to assure her safety. The war will NOT tear them apart. They were one and the same.

"Thank you, my dear." Deuce said, "I promise you my undying love."

She ran her fingers between his young pectorals, then returned them to her most favorite part of Ace's body – his currently messy hair. Oh, but if nothing else, she found him as attractive as ever. She brushed his small fringe as he made her the same promise. His eyes were deep and honest when he cupped her cheeks to whisper:

"Have you ever read the book 'Till Finis Comes, With You'?"

"Yes, and I often saw you re-reading it in the Crystarium at home. It must be your favorite book."

"It is. A love story with a happy ending. The couple, even after despair and horror, manages to find their equilibrium. That's exactly how I'd like to regard our situation."

Suddenly, Deuce's face brightened. She had no fear. She was loved and she will be loved. Ace caressed her temples as he took in a deep breath.

"You're everything for me, Deuce. If I were a l'Cie, you'd be my Focus!"

They shared another long kiss, their lips yearning for each other. And after a while, they stood up, leaving the silent grove behind them, which remained wrapped in a cashmere scent of love.

The stars above had never watched something more romantic throughout their life of eons.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I watched the ATR! Yaaaayy! Perhaps it gave me more than enough inspiration to write this!**_

 ** _I'm so glad I managed to finish it. Hope you like the final result :D_**

 ** _One more chapter to go, folks!_**

 ** _As for the ATR, it also encouraged me to keep writing on 'What Becomes of Us' and 'The Embrace of a l'Cie'._**

 ** _Oh... and here goes January... another month has passed... *sniff* Time really flies, doesn't it?_**


	5. Important announcement (don't freak out)

**_Author's sincere confession:_**

 _Hey there, darlings! It surely has been a while, hasn't it?_

 _Don't be afraid. It's not what you've misfortunately been expecting. Nuh-uh. I'm not giving up on my stories._

 _Ok. Now that you can breathe out and relax, I need to tell you something._

 _My calendar says 'March 3rd'. Well, the second biggest exam of mine is inching closer every day. June. Oh, June! Dears, I'm so caught up in studying, I can barely write ONE LINE for my stories! I HATE IT!_

 _I can only enjoy a 5 hour night's sleep (if I'm lucky) and I drink at least 4 cups of coffee (Latte Macchiato, delicious!)_

 _I can't say I study more than 3 hours a day, but I am INDEED exhausted. My eyes are sore..._

 _Gladly, no misfortune has befallen me yet. I'm still ok, still hopeful and still strong. Hope you guys are fine._

 _To conclude, I will once again ask you to remain in wait. 'What Becomes of Us' and 'Quartet' will slowly but surely take shape. All writers need a break, huh? I thought it would be good to let you know that I haven't forgotten you (and I never will!) and that I haven't given up on my stories (completely out of the question). Thank you for so many views! I never imagined so many people would like my style. Reviews are WELCOME :D_

 _You might expect future updates from now on. What I can tell you is that after June, I'll be a free human being once again (probably with an exploding brain and with red eyes popping out of my face, but I'll_ _ **definitely**_ _be back)! Never mind that. Summer will be mine, hihi!_

 _Thanks for taking your time to read this. Wait for me, dears. I'll make my absence worth the wait._

 _Till then, you can always check up updates concerning Final Fantasy XV! WHY NOT? Oh, and let's not forget about Kingdom Hearts III. Or maybe you're also interested in Final Fantasy 7's PS4 HUGE Remake?_

 _Till next time! I promise I'll write as much as I can, but I have to focus on my upcoming exam. I hope you understand. You can steal me this summer, ok? ^_^_

 _~Lisa, with love_


End file.
